icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2019-20 Czech Chance Liga season
In '''2019-20 Czech Chance Liga season '''there will be 16 teams playing this league. There will be 30 games for each team in First part, 28 games for each team in Group A or Group B and then play-offs for 10 best teams. Participants Format of the league In the First part, every team plays each other twice, which makes for 30 games. The 30 game phase will allow each team to play one home game against each team, which also allows every team to play one road game in every opposing team's arena. After the First part, best eight teams creates Group A, in which every team plays four times each other (two home games and two road games), so it makes for another 28 games (results from the First part are counted). Teams on the 9th-16th place after the First part creates Group B, in which every team plays four times each other (two home games and two road games), so it makes for 28 games, too (results from the First part are counted). Teams on the 1st-6th place of the Group A (1st-6th overall) proceeds straight to the quaterfinals. Teams on the 7th and 8th place of the Group A and 1st and 2nd place of the Group B (7th-10th overall) goes to the 1st round of the play-off (best-of-five; 7th vs. 10th, 8th vs. 9th). Winners of the 1st rounds proceed into the quaterfinals (best-of-seven; 1st vs. 8th, 2nd vs. 7th, 3rd vs. 6th, 4th vs. 5th). Winners of the quaterfinals go to the semifinals (best-of-seven; 1st vs. 4th, 2nd vs. 3rd). Winners of the semifinals proceed into the finals (best-of-seven). Winner of the finals proceeds into the Tipsport Extraliga for the next season. From season 2017-18, Chance Liga is unrelegatious and it will expand, so for teams on 11th-16th place overall after second phase season is over. Into Chance Liga proceeds the best team of 2. Liga after the superfinal of the 2. Liga and the worst team after play-out of the Tipsport Extraliga is relegated to the Chance Liga. Three points are awarded for a win in regular time, and two points for an overtime victory, while the defeated team in overtime gets one point. If it is necessary, penalty shots are used to decide games after five-minute overtime 3 vs. 3 in the First part, Group A and Group B, twenty-minute overime 5 vs. 5 in the first 3 matches of the 1st rounds of the play-off and first 4 matches of the quaterfinals, semifinals and finals and continued overtime 5 vs. 5 in 4th and 5th matches of 1st rounds of the play-off and 5th, 6th and 7th matches of the quaterfinals, semifinals and finals. First part Round 1 Round 2 Round 3 Round 4 Round 5 Round 6 Round 7 Round 8 Round 9 Round 10 Round 11 Round 12 Round 13 Round 14 Round 15 Round 16 Round 17 Round 18 Round 19 Round 20 Round 21 Round 22 Round 23 Round 24 Round 25 Round 26 Round 27 Round 28 Round 29 Round 30 Standings after the First part Category:2020 in hockey